Bump Goes the BoogieMan
by Miss Madd
Summary: Everyone always laughed at Naruto for his fear of ghosts… but if they had seen what he had seen… been through what he had been through… they wouldn’t laugh. Onesided PedoPerv!KyuuNaru Rated for themes.


Bump Goes the Boogieman

By: Madd Envy Freak

---

Summary: Everyone always laughed at Naruto for his fear of ghosts… but if they had seen what he had seen… been through what he had been through… they wouldn't laugh.

Warnings: Gore, Mind Fucking (literally…)

Pairing: One-sided KyuuNaru

---

Naruto hated Halloween almost as much as his birthday. Well, maybe more? Yeah, definitely more. On his birthday the town's people were usually too busy celebrating to bother him… but on Halloween…

The blond boy shook as he hid under his covers, willing the scary wind to go away. It wasn't fair! All the other kids were out trick-or-treating… but here he was, hiding under his covers like a baby! He was six, darn it! Not a baby!

But…

It was so scary!

_….Naaaaruuuutooooo…_

The boy squealed, covering his eyes. It was the wind, the wind! Yup!

_Bump, bump, I see you!_

He wouldn't cry!

_Awww… is my little baby scared?_

"I'm not a baby!" Naruto cried out, throwing the covers from his body and jumping up onto his futon.

Of course, there was no one in the room with him. Popping his thumb into his mouth, he curled up, his back against the wall. Why couldn't he stop shaking?

The voice was back, suddenly, but different this time. The gruff, deep voice had lowered and the sound of singing would have been beautiful… except…

_One little Naruto, _

_Sitting on a bed_

_How many minutes_

_Until he's dead?_

"Shut up!" Naruto shrieked, burying his face into his knees and hugging himself tight. This wasn't real. Ghosts weren't real.

He could feel the voice laughing then as the light from the moon fell in through the window. Tiny hands still clutching his ears, the haunted boy fell into a fitful sleep, not hearing the last lines of the phantom's song.

_Silly little baby,_

_Mr. Boogie's in your head._

_---_

Naruto jerked away, his blue eyes opening wide, searching for the thing that had brushed against his neck moments before, "Who's there!?"

His spine froze as hot breath against his ear.

"Me? Why… I'm the Boogieman."

The boy didn't even have time to scream before he was pushed back against the bed and he could finally see his boogieman.

He was struck by the monster's beauty.

Wasn't the Boogieman supposed to be… scary?

The red-eyes man grinned at him wickedly as he ran his sharp claws down Naruto's pajama top, easily tearing the skin and leaving a thin line of blood in their wake. Naruto whimpered at the sharp pain and tried to wiggle free from the Boogieman, but it was no use. Long, burning red tails twisted around his arms and held him down.

Naruto cried, his pride forgotten.

The demon snickered, leaning down to lick trail across the boy's cheek, lapping up the salty liquid spilling from clenched blue eyes.

"Stop it!"

The redheaded monster made a annoyed sound in the back of his throat as he pulled small pajama pants down, running his claws over the boy's soft, tan flesh.

"Nah, Naruto?" The monster purred as he touched the boy in places no child should be touched, eliciting sharp cries of fear and terror, before digging his teeth into the boy's neck.

---

Naruto awoke screaming, clutching his neck and fighting off the blanket that was coiled around his body, constricting him. Terrified blue eyes tugged at his pajamas, looking down in disbelief to see them still there.

Had… had it been a dream?

Naruto didn't sleep that night, no any night for days after that.

---

He knew it was sick, so sick it bordered on human sickness. But Kyuubi didn't care. The demon fox snickered inside his cage, tails twisting around his body as he prepared to sleep. He may be stuck inside this little bastard's body, for now, but that didn't mean… he couldn't still harass him.

Heh.

The boy was delicious when he was crying. Perhaps, when he was older…

Hell, if the brat looked anything like that damned human that sealed him, he would be well worth the wait.

And waiting was nothing for a demon of his years.

---------------

End


End file.
